<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You See... I Have This Thing With Heights by TooManyFandoms21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875017">You See... I Have This Thing With Heights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandoms21/pseuds/TooManyFandoms21'>TooManyFandoms21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acrophobia, Angst, Caring Riley Davis, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Friend Wilt Bozer (MacGyver TV 2016), Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Panic Attacks, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Worried Wilt Bozer (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandoms21/pseuds/TooManyFandoms21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angus MacGyver, Macho tough guy, not afraid of anything. Right?<br/>That's what Jack thought to, until an unfortunate mission, where Mac is caught way outside his comfort zone, and he isn't sure what to do. </p><p>Luckily for him, he has Jack, Riley, and Matty there.<br/>Hopefully, he'll be fine...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm Not Scared (Really)...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, when did I become an insane MacGyver fan?<br/>I don't even know, but it's not my fault I have a crush on Riley. (If you're here, you know what I mean)<br/>Anyway, this was fun to write, and I have one more Mac fic similar to this, not written yet, and one here:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050404/chapters/57874081</p><p>Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to the awesome MacGyver writers.<br/>Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading, and enjoy!</p><p>P.S this will probably be multichapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Op wasn't going so well.</p><p>That is until Mac had one of his ideas. Except this time his idea had the team climbing the side of the building. Something Mac was very much against.<br/>
Of course, he would never admit that to anyone; least of all the team.<br/>
The team who know of him as a tough guy. Sure he had a sensitive side, something they had all seen before, but not as someone who was scared; never as someone who was scared.<br/>
<br/>
So Mac looked down, before slamming his eyes shut. His hands were starting to shake; he was starting to realize just how hard it was going to be for him to stay calm. <br/>
Jack had insisted on going first, to keep Mac safe and all.<br/>
Not to mention, Jack was the only one that knew of Mac's fear, and he knew the boy better than most. He knew how much he downplayed everything; especially something he was afraid of. </p><p>So they climbed higher and higher, until two things happened in quick succession.</p><p>First, Jack looked down at Mac, to check he was okay.<br/>
Then, Mac's foot slipped, leaving him hanging only by his hands.</p><p>He let out what can only be described as a scream a five year old would make.<br/>
He closed his eyes, Jack could hear him whimpering but said nothing. </p><p>Riley was shooting concerned looks at Mac, and confused ones to Jack. <br/>
Mac was shaking like a leaf, any self-control long gone. <br/>
He swung his legs around, trying desperately to find somewhere to put them, but it didn't work.</p><p>Instead, he focused on his breathing, which was quickly becoming rapid and uncontrollable. </p><p>Riley jumped into action, <br/>
"Okay, Mac. Look at me, just get your feet to here."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She gestured to were Mac's feet had once been.<br/>
But Mac couldn't bring himself to look down, instead, he pushed himself closer into the wall, trying to control his rapid breathing. </p><p>A few moments passed, and both Jack and Riley realized Mac wasn't going to move. Although Riley was still in the dark about why.</p><p>Luckily, Jack had an idea, something that didn't happen often, and only happened when Mac was in danger.<br/>
Jack climbed to the top of the building, hitching himself over the roof. <br/>
He pressed himself as low as he could go, so his hand was only just out of reach to Mac's.</p><p>"Mac, all you have to do is reach your hand to mine, I got it from there."</p><p>Mac was long gone, he could hear Jack talking, but was to focused on everything else to focus on what he was saying. <br/>
Jack repeated himself patiently, trying to think of another time he had seen Mac this scared.<br/>
His brain came up empty.</p><p>Finally, after the third or fourth time he had said it, Mac's brain registered, and he shakily moved his hand to Jack's.<br/>
Jack grabbed Mac, pulling him onto the roof, with Riley close behind. </p><p>By the time they were all safely off the edge of the building, Mac was in the middle, not daring to go any closer to the roof, and finally letting himself spiral into his fear.</p><p>"Can't breathe, I can't breathe, Jack, Jack."</p><p>Jack approached his friend with caution. <br/>
"Mac, it's okay."<br/>
<br/>
Jack wrapped his arms around him. <br/>
He loved the kid, he saw Mac like a son, he would do anything to keep him safe. </p><p>So they sat there on the top of the roof for a while, Matty sent in a team from The Phoenix so that they could sit there for as long as they wanted.<br/>
That's what they did, they stayed on the rooftop for hours, until eventually, they made their way back to the Pheonix, when Mac realized just how many questions he had left unanswered.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm Sorry, I Really Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mac has to deal with the fallout of his spiral.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who even knows how long this fic will be at this point? I don't care, I'll keep going until it stops being fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team made their way back to The Phoenix, Mac not wanting to look at anyone.<br/>No one had said anything for the couple hours they had been flying, and at this point, no one wanted to start a conversation.</p><p>So, respectively, Jack, Mac, and Riley killed time. </p><p>Jack, was fiddling with a Rubix cube and trying to sleep.<br/>Riley, was doing something on her laptop (No one really knew what).<br/>And Mac, was gripping the edge of his seat, still a little shaken up, and absentmindedly watching a movie.</p><p>The plane landed and the team hurried into Phoenix Headquarters, eager (and somewhat scared) about what Matty had to say. </p><p>She ran through the briefing, everyone in the room not really listening and sending concerned glances to Mac, who was fiddling with a paperclip.</p><p>"Okay, Jack, Riley, go home. Mac, stay here for a moment."</p><p>Mac still didn't look from his paperclip, just nodding his agreement.<br/>It was a sure sign that Matty knew how uncomfortable he was, because she didn't tell him to put it down. <br/>"Mac, what happened today?"<br/>"I'm sorry, I really am."<br/>"Mac it's okay, it is, I just want to know what happened, if you're okay. So are you okay?"<br/>"I'm fine, it's okay. I just-" Mac stopped, and Matty could see tears streaming down his face.<br/>She could count on one hand how many times she had seen him cry.</p><p>He fell into the chair, finally looking up at Matty, fear still evident in his eyes.<br/>"Just, I'm afraid of heights. It's nothing really, I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again."</p><p>Matty decided to try and push her luck, "Why Mac?" <br/>"Be, because." Mac broke into another fit of silent crying.<br/>"It's okay Mac, take your time."</p><p>"When I was just a kid really, I, I-." Mac paused and tried to take a few deep breaths.<br/>"Jack and I were in Afghanistan, I was working with an IED. It went badly, and I got stuck down the side of a cliff, I had, I had a pretty severe panic attack, I've been terrified out of my mind of heights ever since."</p><p>Matty just nodded. <br/>"So, Jack knows, what about Riley?"</p><p>Mac shook his head. Matty nodded again. </p><p>"Well, I hope your ready for one fun conversation. For now, go home."</p><p>Mac was still crying, "I don't think I can, please don't make me."</p><p>Matty nodded, "Stay here then. I've got an Op for the morning. Get some rest."</p><p>"Thanks, Matty."<br/>"No problem Mac."</p><p>Mac didn't get much sleep that night, talking about his fear opened up some new wounds for him. So he tossed and turned on the Phoenix couch all night, dreading the conversation he would be having tomorrow with Riley, and even Jack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Can Explain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack was the first into the Phoenix the next morning, he had questions, but any amount of money says Riley will have more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably the last chapter, maybe.<br/>Thank you for your comments, kudos, etc!<br/>Always appreciated, and I always have more Mac fluff for people who want it.<br/>Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack couldn't see into the war room because the windows had been fogged, but Jack knew Mac was in there.<br/>Bozer had called him in a panic last night saying Mac didn't make it home, was he okay.<br/>Jack had reassured Bozer but secretly had his doubts.</p><p>That's why Jack made sure he was the first one into the Phoenix the next morning, to check on his brother.</p><p>"Mac?" He was still asleep on the couch.<br/>"I don't need your sympathy, Jack."<br/>Jack just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"It's okay Mac, I was with you in Afganhastin, remember."<br/>Mac just sighed and nodded.</p><p>Jack had sat down next to Mac and was hugging him, quietly saying it was okay. <br/>Mac wasn't crying, but he was close, that was enough to worry Jack. </p><p>Even when he was faced with his worse fear, something that sent him into the worse panic attack Jack had ever seen, he hadn't cried.</p><p>Jack grabbed Mac by his shoulders and forced Mac to look at him. <br/>"Mac, after what happened to you it's perfectly okay to be afraid of heights, any sane person would be. You didn't do anything wrong, Mac, all you did was panic a bit, but you trusted me, and you should know, I trust you, on every Op, even when I'm scared."</p><p>"Thank you, Jack." <br/>Jack smiled, "I love you mate, but you've got some explaining to do, Riley's bound to be pretty confused, and you didn't even explain why you didn't go home to Bozer."</p><p>Mac had completely forgotten. <br/>Mac and Jack had been talking, killing time for about ten minutes when Riley and Bozer came in.<br/>"Wow Jack, you're here before me," Riley commented, "That's a first."</p><p>Riley stopped in her tracks when she saw Mac, "are you," she started before giving him one of her <em>looks. </em>"Are you okay?" she finished.<br/>"Yeah I, yeah. Sorry I freaked out yesterday." "Don't worry about it, Mac." </p><p>Matty walked into the room, forcing the conversation to end. Not that there was anything else to say.<br/>She started the debrief, everyone, paying attention as it was most likely and important debrief.</p><p>At that moment, Mac realized more than he ever had, that the team really did have his back, if he ever needed it. <br/>He would have the team's back as well, if <em>they </em>ever needed it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>